Modern people cannot do almost anything without mobile terminals, and particularly some busy people need to use mobile terminals to work during swimming and taking shower and in heavy rains and water. As is known to all that the mobile terminals are not allowed to be entered by water and be in contact with water, so that it is inconvenient for people to carry and use the mobile terminals in such cases.
After all, people will work in these cases for little time, so that it is impossible for everyone to buy a waterproof mobile terminal to meet such a small requirement, and it is also impossible to buy a mobile terminal protective casing which is complicated in operation and relatively high in cost to meet this small requirement; and therefore, people only have to put up with such inconvenience at the cost of temporarily not using the mobile terminals.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and upgraded.